The sixth hero
by divergent crank
Summary: During a fight with Professor Chang, the titans are saved by a stranger. Thinking the person has the potential to be a titan, they welcomed their savior to the titans tower. Anyway, they need help. The brotherhood of evil is unfrozen, Slade is back, and Jump City is becoming everyday more and more chaotic. Will this person be their miracle? Or their doom?


"Titans, GO!," the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, yelled.

All the titans rushed into action.

This time they were fighting against Professor Chang and his minions. Professor Chang was developing a new weapon to finally destroy the titans. It was a huge canon powered of acid that could melt you in an instant. While our heroes were fighting, Chang was giving the canon some final adjustemnts.

"BOO YAH!," Cyborg cheered upon shooting so many of Chang's pets. He kept aiming and shooting and things went _so_ good to last.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!," came the famous chant words of Raven which impacted with a good number of the enemies. Raven was floating in the air, partnered with Starfire, and they were doing a hell of a job.

Starfire shooted her starbolts and wiped out her rivals."I hope they are okay," the alien muttered. Raven heavily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was going to be either them or you, Star."

Meanwhile, Beastboy morphed into a dinosaur and roared, scaring their enemies. Beastboy was surely enjoying this. In fact, he was mentally laughing at their scared faces. But enough was enough so he morphed this time into a gorilla and returned to the butt-kicking.

Carrying his boo-staff, Robin stroke, dodged, and when he could he punched. " _No sign of Red X_ ," he thought. Lately the thief had been causing more trouble in Jump City and it was even more harder to fight him. Anyway,the titans always end up defeated. The titans were trying to recruit more heroes, but it was difficult because the people usually said the cheesy " _I don´t want to die_ " line. And not everyone in the world had abilities. They had bare information on those who did. Anyway, the were already losing hope. The crime rates were getting higher and more higher. They had to asked several honorary titans to leave their cities to help them in Jump City. Their calls for help were always refused. Jump City wasn´t the only city on the verge of catastrophe.

Back to the fight, Chang had already finished to develop his device. He let out a war whoop, grabbing the titans´ attention.

"Chang is more wacker than usual," Raven mocked annoyed.

Standing from his seat in a balcony, Professor Chang exclaimed:

"Titans! I must say it was casually entertaining to battle you so many times. But this time, this won´t fail. The machine is already completed and ready to strike in Jump City. And you," he pointed at their direction" are about to be my machine´s first test."

Taking advantage of the distracted heroes, Chang´s loyal servants aimed their guns at them and red goo escaped from the muzzle. The red goo sticked to the titans, attaching them to the ground. They struggled, flailed, and squirmed to be freed but the goo was already spreading to the tops and bottoms of their bodies.

"See yah, titans," Chang steered the canon to them and was prepared to press the button that would end their lifes.

The titans weren´t so convinced it will worked but as if reading their thoughts, a small amount of acid slipped from the mouth of the canon. The small portion of concrete floor burnt at the contact with the acid.

Yeah, that is definitely terrifying.

Everyone expected the canon to shoot them. But something unbelievable happened. As if gaining life, the canon whirled but to Chang´s location!

Unnerved by this turn of events, Professor Chang flee from the place.

The acid was expelled, burning the place where he once was. The titans could have cheered but they had to leave before the canon changed again from direction.

Chang and his minions had already left the place. The titans were the only victims left there. In a certain moment, Starfire used her starbolts to try to destroy the goo. She succeeded and went straight to help her friends.

"Well done, Star," Robin congratulated her once free. Although everyone knew he was flirting. She blushed at his comment. He turned to his other teammates" In fact you all did a great job."

Unknown to them, a figure lurking in the shadows watched them closely. And no, it wasn´t Red X. " _Are you kidding me?"_ the figure thought upon hearing Robin´s talk. Annoyed, the figure started to think about how awkward it would be if they had an introduction. Really awkward, better not being happening.

"Dudes, I think it will be better if we leave this place," Beast Boy told his friends, fearing that the canon may returned for them.

"I couldn´t have said it better," Cyborg agreed.

But the canon whirled back at them, literally drooling the acid everywhere. " _No, no. This shouldn´t happened_ ," the figure was mentally scared. The acid was about to impact on the titans, but the figure got out from the shadows and stand on the way, protecting the titans.

"Stop!," the figure screamed, raising a hand from its jacket. The canon obeyed the stranger. The acid stopped spilling. They were saved. But there was a small drawback.

" _Shit, they saw me_ ," the figure thought again. Robin was about to thank him or her, but that person already began to run.

"Hey, wait! Titans, after him," Robin ordered, assuming the stranger was a boy.

The figure ran as fast as possible. Blocking doors, switching lights off, and escaping from the titans.

The titans split and went on different directions to find their saviors.

After chasing for a long while, they stopped and seemed to gathered in the same place.

"Now we are never going to find him," Beast Boy said, discouraged.

Starfire lit the place with her starbolt and managed to see something running.

"Over there!" she shouted and the titans went straight to the figure.

The figure met with a dead end. The person under the hood cursed.

"Stop!" Robin yelled.

The figure raised both arms before Robin told the person to. But one of the arms travel to the back of the hood and pulled it, revealing the titans´ their hero´s face. The view shocked them (obviously Raven didn´t showed any physical sign of shock).

"Yo-you´re a girl," Cyborg stuttered. Indeed, the person who saved them was a girl, a beautiful one, Beast Boy may add.

"This is why I didn´t wanted any introductions," she replied. The girl was thin and tall. Her curly black hair fall to her shoulders like a waterfall. The brown color of her eyes was almost black. She wore black tees, a black jacket, tight dark pants, and sneakers. But she didn´t looked goth, she looked badass.

Starfire squealed in excitement at seeing that the girl didn´t showed any harm. She went straight to her and caught her in tight, warm hug.

"Star, I think she can´t breath," Robin told Starfire.

The girl nearly fainted in Starfire´s arms. Upon seeing this, Starfire let go of the girl and apologized.

"So what happened there was you?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Well, I didn´t see a reason for you to die so yes, you can say it was me," she said.

Raven spoke up," Care to tell us how?"

"I´m a tecnopath," she saw the confused look on their faces. " _Really?_ " she thought "A tecnopath is someone with the ability to control hardware. That´s how I managed to control that canon. But for I second I wasn´t able to gain control and it almost kill you. Luckily I did my best to control that machine again."

The titans now were able to understand. Starfire asked her a question that the rest of the team seemed to forget.

"And tell us, dear friend, what´s your name?"

"My name´s Aria."

The titans were satisfied. Maybe they had found a new recruit. Maybe.

"Want to come with us?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Why not?" Aria answered.

Before entering the T-Car, Raven told her:

"By the way, I love your outfit."

 **Hey!**

 **Long time since my last story on Fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, so yeah I decided to do a story with an OC.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it and well I think that´s all (I´m not so good at talking, I just don´t know what to say).**

 **And comment, guys, comment.**

 **Till the next chapter.**


End file.
